fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bacan
|tribes = |place = 4/18 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 20 |days = 45 |season2= |tribes2 = |place2 = 4/23 |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 8 |days2 = 43 |seasonscompeted = 2 |totalnumberofdays = 88|}} was a contestant on and . Arctic Profile :Hello everyone! My name is Bacan. I'm that dude that makes the logos for the recorded rounds and co-organizes Abstraction. I started watching survivor when season 35 came out. I didn't like waiting for a new episode every week, so over the course of 35's airtime I watched 20 prior seasons. (Which did indeed take place while I was at work too). I finished season 11 in one Saturday. I have now watched every season that has aired. I absolutely love the game of survivor and It's a pleasure to be a part of this season. What are three words to describe you? :Artistic, Extroverted, Pants What is a fun fact about you? :I won the superlative "Most Artistic" at my high school of over 2000 kids. This is one of my proudest moments. What do you bring to the table that others don't? :Hm its difficult saying what others don't have when I don't know who's playing yet, but I will say that I bring a good deal of strategy. This is my 5th text based survivor, and I've had a wide array of results. One is still happening, I won one, I was merge boot in one, and I was first boot in one. I try different strategies in each game I play, and as you can tell, some have had better results than others. I analyze each game I play and why I was booted, and learn a little bit from each of my faults. I may not be the most experienced in these, but what I do bring to the table is tactical analysis skills and learning from my prior mistakes. Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :I will be the sole survivor because I'm a huge fan of the game and I know what needs to be done in order to win. I've tried a different strategy in each org I've played so I know what works and what doesn't. Voting History Red vs. Blue Profile :Hey what's up gamers, Its me again. I'm here to hopefully do better than last time and make FTC. I'll probably be first boot because I have a 12 hour flight home the day this starts LOL but if you’re in the cast have mercy. If you don't know who I am, yo I'm Sam (aka Bacan). I wear socks on the daily and do a bunch of different forms of art. Last season of fairy survivor I played and got 4th. What are three words to describe you? :Creative, Social, Socks What is a fun fact about you? :My favorite food is Caribbean Octopus. What was your downfall in previous seasons of FairySurvivor? What will you do differently this time? :Australians... Taking people a trio to the final 4 and losing FIC. I did whatever I could to evade the boot until I reached the end of the line. Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :Makes eye contact with person reading this Guess you'll have to find out when it happens. Voting History Category: Red vs. Blue Players Category:Players Category:Arctic players